Baby's First Steps
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Ten Too, Rose, and ten month old baby Rachel take their first camping trip together as a family and baby Rachel takes her first steps. Part four in the Baby's First series.


"Alright Rachel come to Daddy." The Doctor said as his ten month old daughter stood up a crossed the room and he held his hands out for her. Although at these very words she collapsed back onto her bottom and crawled over to him. "That's not what I meant." He said as he heaved a heavy sad sigh as Rose giggled and walked over to pick up her baby.

"Don't worry Doctor," she began as she hoisted her daughter into her arms and held her up by her hip. "She'll walk when she's ready." She assured him with a grin and a shake of her head.

"I know, I just wish that she would." He said as he slowly got back up onto his feet and Rachel started to cry. "Aw, what's the matter darling?" he questioned her.

"I think that her new tooth is bothering her since it's only just starting to come in. I'll go get her teething ring out of the fridge." Rose said as she carried the baby into the kitchen. "Don't worry sweetheart Mummy will get it, and then we'll start getting you ready for your nap." She said as she got out her green yellow spotted dinosaur teething ring out of the fridge and handed it to her in which she happily accepted and stuck it into her mouth.

"I'll put the baby down and then I'll meet you in the bedroom." Rose whispered into the doctor's ear before turning around and starting to carry their child down the hallway. "You sure are getting to be a big girl, I can't _believe_ that you're almost a year old. We need to get you a puppy or something to play with." She said while carrying her into the nursery and closing the door behind her.

 _…_

Once Rachel was fast asleep Rose removed her clothes and climbed into bed with her husband and cuddled up inside his chest. The Doctor smiled down at her and planted a kiss on top of her head. "Doctor, I've been thinking." She began.

"No Rose we're not getting a puppy." He told her instantly. "For now one baby is enough." He said.

"No, not about a puppy. I've been thinking that we should take a trip together as a family now that it's springtime. Maybe we can go camping or something." She suggested.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I bet that Rachel would love taking a ride through the woods in her stroller. Maybe she'll even learn how to walk on her own." He said.

"Oh it's going to be awhile before that happens, first she'll start taking a few steps, then she'll need to hold on to things before she can fully walk on her own. Besides we should just enjoy the time that we have with her since she's already growing up pretty fast as it is." Rose told him.

"That's true, she's already crawling. Then before you know it she'll be walking and talking and potty training." He said. "Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to have her grow up faster after all." He said smiling down at his wife who simply just giggled and he kissed her lips before planting another kiss on her forehead. "So that settles it then, tonight I'll give Rachel a bath and pack her suitcase so that she can get all dirty again in the woods tomorrow." He said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Rose told him before he placed a hand on top of her breast and squeezed it before resting it there and leaned into kiss her again before pulling her on top of his body and started making out with her.

 _…_

"Alright Rachel here we are." The Doctor began as he removed her car seat from the backseat and took her out of the car before slamming the door behind him. "This is the cabin that we're staying in." he said as he started carrying her inside and hoisted the car seat up on top of the counter before unstrapping her and lifting her up into his arms. "What do you think?" he questioned her as he started carrying her around when all of a sudden he placed his hand on top of her bottom.

"Let me answer the question for you." He began. "I think that you're so excited that you wet yourself. Well c'mon little lady let's get you changed." He said as he planted a kiss on her cheek and carried her over to the couch and laid her down just as Rose walked through the door.

"Uh oh, diaper duty?" she questioned him.

"Yeah, do you have any?" he asked her back.

"Yep, I've got the diaper bag right here." She said as she carried it inside and shut the door behind him before placing the bag beside him on the couch.

"Thank you." The Doctor told her before he slid off Rachel's skirt and started tearing apart her diaper. "Here can you throw this away, it's only wet." He said as he crumpled it up and gave it to Rose.

"Sure." She replied with a nod as she went to go throw it away.

"Whose my little princess?" he questioned his daughter in a high pitched goofy voice while he started to tickle her tummy making her smile and giggle at him. He leaned down and kissed her cheek again before starting to put a fresh diaper on her.

 _…_ _._

Rachel sat on top of her mother's lap while her father continued gathering up firewood. After the whole entire wood pile was dumped into the pit, The Doctor dug his lighter out of his pocket and lit it on fire. Rachel yawned and started rubbing her eyes. "Oh c'mon, you can't start getting sleepy yet. You've still got to try S'mores and we've got campfire songs to sing." He said looking over at his daughter.

"Well she is up way past her bedtime." Rose pointed out as he sat down on the log a crossed from them and Rachel started to fuss. "Shh,.." Rose whispered as she gently bounced her up and down on her knee before reaching down into her diaper bag and pulled out a purple pacifier. "Look, do you want a dummy?" she asked her softly as Rachel continued to cry and reach out for it. Rose kissed the top of her head and stuck it inside her mouth.

"There you go dummies solve everything." The Doctor said before glancing up at the sky. "Wow there sure are a lot of stars out there tonight. It's too bad that you can't see Gallifrey from here." He said as he got up and started walking a little further towards the trees. Rachel slid down her mother's lap and then stood back up on her own. Rose widened her eyes as she watched her daughter take her very first step. "And there's nothing like breathing in all that fresh air either." The Doctor said as Rose gasped as Rachel took another step towards him.

"Doctor!" she cried in a whisper as he quickly whirled around. "Look!" she whispered as she pointed at Rachel who took her final two steps towards him causing The Doctor to grin proudly down at her before hoisting her up inside his arms.

"Well look at you! Well done! I knew that you had it in you." He told her as he continued to smile at her while she continued to suck on her pacifier. "Now it's official, my baby girl is growing up." He said beaming proudly at her before carrying her back over to the campfire and sat her down on top of his lap and started singing softly to her. "Kumbaya my lord, Kumbaya. Kumbaya my lord, Kumbaya. Kumbaya my lord, Kumbaya, oh lord Kumbaya." He sung as she gave another little yawn and fell into a deep and powerful sleep.


End file.
